


We're Just Gonna Ride It Out

by AryaWinchester



Series: Stucky AUs [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bucky can't sing, First Meetings, Gen, Meet-Cute, Public Transportation, photographer!Steve, tattoo artist!Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:10:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4257654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AryaWinchester/pseuds/AryaWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'There's a cute person on the train and-oh shit, their singing now and can't sing' au<br/>Bucky thinks he's alone on the train, but is mistaken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Just Gonna Ride It Out

**Author's Note:**

> AU my friend suggested and I had to write. Thanks Bryn!!  
> Title from We Are Fallen by Imagine Dragons.

The subway whipped past Steve and came to a slow halt. He followed the flow of people as a few people got off, a handful getting on.  
  


“Oh, excuse me. Thank you,” Steve tried to get his wide shoulders through the busy train car. “So sorry ma’am,” he apologized to a woman he accidently hit with his large canvas art bag.

There was no where to sit, so he grabbed on to a handhold and made sure he wasn’t hitting anyone.

After riding a few stops, everyone had cleared off. It wasn’t surprising that a middle car would be empty after two in the afternoon on a Wednesday. Steve still had a while to go. He saw a man with shoulder length dark hair and headphones at the other side of the car, tapping his foot and nodding his head.

Man , he’s hot. Maybe I should say Hi... Steve adjusted his art bag and was about to get up and walk over when he heard a slight humming.That slight humming quickly turned into full-out singing -  singing at the top of his lungs.

“Ohhhhh, We are fallen, we are fallen. Ohhhhh, We are fallen, we are fallen, Now we're just gonna ride it out.” His voice was baritone, slightly off-key.

Steve almost burst out laughing. This slightly threatening looking dude wearing all black and covered in tattoos is singing a song by Imagine Dragons.

Does he not know I’m here? (Steve suddenly realized that perhaps the man thought he was alone in the subway car.)

When the song ended, the guy seemed to get really excited for the next one. Steve didn’t know this one. Or the next. Or the next. After about 15 minutes of really bad singing, Steve decided he had eavesdropped enough.

“Excuse me, sir?” He called out. When that didn’t work, he got up with his bag and walked across the car. “Sir?”

The man was surprised and took off his headphones. “Oh, shit. I seriously thought I was alone. Uh… Did you hear me or…” His face turned bright red.

Steve smiled. “Hear what? I was just coming over to say I like your tattoos.”

The guy looked relieved as Steve sat down across from him. “Thanks. I’m Bucky, by the way.”

“Steve.”

“Nice to meet you.” Bucky looked up and down the train, making sure no one else was there. “So we have established that you’re cute, I have tattoos, can’t sing, and get embarrassed by it. But what's new?” He ran his hands through his hair, searching for something new to say. “So, what's in the bag?”

“Oh, just prints of my photography. Nothing very interesting.”

“Photography?”

  
“Yeah. I’ve been dabbling in it for a little while now. Just had to run down to the only store I can trust to print them, which happens to be ALL the way in New Jersey.”

“That sucks man. You can’t trust much about New Jersey, though. Remember that.” Bucky looked dead serious.

Steve smiled again. “What do you do? For a living, I mean.”

  
“Tattoo artist.”

“That’s why you have all of those?

Bucky nodded and looked out the window at nothing. “Yeah. I like tattoos. They’re art that you can wear. It's something permanent on your body that you have to express your feeling about life and society. It can even be something to remember someone by.”

“A red star on your upper arm is expressing your feelings about society?”

  
“Aw, no. That one’s just badass.”

A few more people got on, scattered throughout the car.

They talked until Bucky realized he missed his stop. In a hurry, he ran to the door on the moving train, ready to get off at the next stop.

“Hey, calm down. We wouldn’t want you to fall off the train now, would we?” Steve wobbled as he made his way across the car again. “The next stop is mine. My roommate has a car that I’m sure he would let me use to drive you home. And there’s a great little cafe close by. Maybe we could grab some coffee?” Steves face turned a bit red as he said this, but didn’t back down.

Bucky nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, sure. I just need to be home before my sister and her roommate get there for dinner.”

They got off at Steve's stop and walked the couple blocks to Galaxy Cafe. On the way Bucky asked, “So, if your roommate has a car, why do you take the train to the print store?”

“Because Sam is a greedy bastard and won’t let me use it.”

Bucky chuckled. “What roommate wouldn’t let you use a car for a couple hours?”

“The proud owner of a blue ‘63 Corvette Sting Ray.”

“Woah, seriously? That was a pretty good year!”

Steve was impressed. “You know about cars?”

  
“No, but that title seems pretty exciting.”

Steve laughed as they walked into the cafe. How was it that he found a man with most of the same interests in the middle of New York? They continued to talk while they got in line, up until the cashier called them to their register..

“I will have a large black coffee and he will have…” Steve looked over at Bucky.

“The same.”

“Make that two black coffees. And a Berry Blast muffin.”

They got their coffees pretty quick after that. The shop wasn’t very busy, but it was still hard to find a table for two people. The only empty table one was right beside the door to the kitchen, and sat down.

“Muffin?” Steve held out the bag that he’d been picking out of. “It’s really good.”

“Yeah, sure.” Bucky grabbed a bit of the baked good and popped it in his mouth. “Mm. That is really good. Is it made here?”

Steve nodded “I know the guy who owns and runs this place. His name is Clint, and he makes everything from scratch.”

“What kind of name is Clint?” Bucky asked, a wide smile spreading across his face.

“A cool one.” A voice behind them said. They turned to see a man looking out of the kitchen. “I thought I heard my name.”

“Clint!” Steve smiled brightly. “Hey, man. This is Bucky. We rode the train together, but he missed his stop. We’re chilling here until Sam gets home, so I can give him a ride back to his place.”  
  
Clint laughed. “He wouldn’t let you drive that car to the hospital. Why would he let you drive ‘Tall, Dark, and Handsome’ here home?”  
  


Bucky blushed as Steve hit Clint's chest. “Don’t you have some cookies to bake?”

“Natasha’s got it covered.”  
  


Steve looked shocked. “You got Natasha to bake. Our Natasha?”

(Bucky figured that this Natasha didn’t bake much.)

“Yes, our Natasha.” Clint smirked. “Anyway, I should probably go see if she’s burning anything down.” He gave them a smile.

“Hey! I’m fine!” A female voice from the kitchen called out, “It’s the stoves fault.”

Clint looked back in the kitchen. “I see smoke. I should go.” He went back in.

Steve and Bucky talked for a while more about art, their lives, annoying things their roommate/sister/friend did one time; until Steve got a text from Sam, saying he was almost home.

The two men walked back to Steve’s apartment, arriving just after Sam.

It was homey, filled with clutter. The good kind that you kid at your grandmas house, but there were also touches that made it obvious that two men lived there. A baseball cap thrown lazily on an armchair, a t-shirt on hook hanging on the back of a door, a bookshelf of movies with a t.v. on top.

Steve hung his coat on a hook. “Sam. I know you are very protective of your car but-”  
  


“No. How many times do I have to say no?” Sam’s voice came from the kitchen.

“Aw, come on! I need to drive Bucky home.”

Sam’s head popped out of the kitchen. “Bucky who?”

Bucky waved. “Hi. Bucky Barnes. Missed my stop on the train.”

Sam and Steve seemed to have a silent conversation with their eyes.

“...Fine. But if you hurt her, you’re both dead.” Sam tossed his keys to Steve and disappeared back into the kitchen.

“Thank you! I’ll probably be back by five,” Steve called to Sam, then whispered to Bucky, “Quick, before he changes his mind.”

Bucky laughed while being dragged down the hall by Steve.

**  
  
**

“Well, it was nice to meet you, Bucky.” Steve said as they pulled up outside of his house.

“Yeah. You, too. And here’s my number.” Bucky pulled out a pen and jotted down his digits on Steve’s hand. “Uh, maybe call me sometime?”  
  
“Sure.” Steve smiled. There was a moment until Bucky realized he needed to get out of the car.

When he got to the front door, he turned back and waved.

Steve would definitely call him.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked it. Please tell me what you think!  
> Read, Write, Love.


End file.
